She is Beck and Jade  He is Jade and Beck
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck Oliver longs to make a difference.  He already has.  He is the only reason she's living today.  He completes her.  I would like to thank High On Fun for the inspiration to the story.  I got this idea from reading As Time Goes By.


I don't own Victorious

* * *

Jade West was afraid to be venerable. She thought if you were venerable that meant you were weak and if you were weak that meant you were shameful and if you were shameful there was no point in being alive.

Beck Oliver changed that. He opened her eyes and let her see that she didn't have to be the strong one all the time. He was the only one that she could trust 100%. Beck listened to her. He always did what he knew was right for her. Beck could be stubborn sometimes but he would never let his Jade fall. He would always be there to caught her. Beck Oliver taught Jade how to fall and how to fly.

Whenever Beck was away Jade would literally count the seconds before they could be together again. She would put on a brave face. If anyone asked her if she was okay she would say FINE but anyone could see she wasn't really fine. She wasn't Jade. She was Beck and Jade. He wasn't Beck. He was Jade and Beck. He would talk to her about how she was feeling. She would say she was fine but it was obvious that the thought of losing him scared her to death. Beck tried to be strong but Jade was his one weakness. It was the one weakness he would never want to change. She was the very air that he breathed. He knew without her he was nothing. He knew that he was not Beck. He was Jade and Beck.

Beck watched as Jade tossed and turned in her sleep. She screamed and kicked and cried. He woke her up gently. He assured her it was just a dream and asked her what it was about. She explained that in her dream she lost him. He went away on a project and that was the last time she ever saw him again. Beck held her close. He told her that would never happen. She said no matter how careful you are you can't always prevent bad stuff happening when you're away.

Jade noticed the look on Beck's face turn very serious. He gazed into her eyes as if she were the only thing in the world. She was in his eyes the only sight worth seeing. She was in his eyes the most incredible gift given to him from the highest angels above. He was no hero. SHE was the hero. She was the one that kept him in his right mind. He told her that he was not going anywhere. He was hers and she was his. She was Beck and Jade. He was Jade and Beck. After all where would Beck be without Jade. Where would Jade be without Beck? Can you split apart the heart and the lungs. No. Without her he couldn't breathe. Without him she couldn't pump oxygen.

Jade never felt more secure then she did at that very moment. Her world was intact. Beck was here and he was here to stay. In much of their relationship it was unspoken and at the same time it was understood. That worked for them. They were always on the same page. Sometimes they had different ideas. When that happened, and it rarely did but sometimes it did, they would find a compromise. If he wanted to do (x) and she wasn't comfortable with the idea they would do (y) together. Maybe she would tag along if he were doing (x). There was nothing they couldn't overcome.

Beck loved to watch her while she slept peacefully. He loved to see her laugh and her smile. He loved to talk with her and share in her day. There was so much about her that he loved. There was so much about her that he cherished. Time was not the enemy but the friend that brought them closer together. Jade was Beck and Beck was Jade. They were Jade and Beck and Beck and Jade. They were Bade. That were Jeck. They were love. They were true. They were unspoken but understood. They were love which was everything pure and good. He would not give that up. Not for a moment. Not for a second. Not for anything in the world.

Jade West was afraid to be weak. Beck Oliver longed to make a difference. Jade West could have told him that he **DID** make a difference. He made a difference to her. She made a difference to him. Jade and Beck were one. They were love. They were deep and true. Jade and Beck were always going to be Jade and Beck. Beck and Jade were always going to be Beck and Jade. It would never stop. Not for a year. Not for a moment. Not for a second.

_I would like to thank High On Fun for the inspiration to the story. I got this idea from reading As Time Goes By. I also want to give a shout-out to anyone who needs a dose of encouragement. _


End file.
